Where In The World Is Joey Wheeler
by journey maker
Summary: Hank Wheeler is found murder in his home but no one knows where Joey is... rated for violence, language and rape. Seto wants to tell Joey about his feelings, so there might even be a lemon or two... Please Read and Review....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Yugi, Tristan, Duke and Tea were walking to school one morning when Tea said "wonder why Joey's late?"

Tristan replied "guess he over slept again, I better go make sure he gets to school on time or he'll be suspended for a month." So he left them to go get his friend. When he got to the Wheeler residence something wasn't right.

There were several Police cars out front of the house and when he asked one of the Officers "what's wrong?"

The Officer said "last night someone broke into the house and we found Mr. Wheeler dead in the living room."

Tristan asked about his son?"

The Officer seemed confused and he said "there was no one else in the house."

Tristan nearly passed out and he grabbed his phone and called Yugi and said "Hey Yugi, something bad happened here, Joey's father is dead and they can't find Joey anywhere."

Yugi stopped walking and Duke nearly fell over him and he said "why in the world did you stop like that for?"

Yugi hung up and he looked at his friends and he said "Joey's dad is dead and Joey's missing."

They all stopped and then they started running in the direction of the Wheeler house and forgot all about school, their friend was missing and he might need their help.

At the Kaiba Residence:

Seto and his brother were eating breakfast when Mokie turned on the television to hear what the weather would be like today when a Special Bulletin came on:

"This Reporter has just been handed this, Police at the Wheeler Residence have discovered the dead body of Hank Wheeler in the living room. I've also discovered that he had a son Joseph Wheeler who is now considered missing and a lead in the murder of his father. We will have more on this story later on today."

Seto dropped his coffee cup and it went crashing to the floor and Mokie sat there staring at the television as if he had heard the report wrong. Then Mokie said "Seto what are we going to do?"

Seto looked at Mokie who had tears in his eyes and he said "hey, Joey's going to be alright. I'm going to call a friend at the Station and see what I can find out, but until then eat your breakfast you have to get to school."

Mokie went to get cleaned up after he cleared away his dishes and as he walked back into the kitchen Seto was talking to someone and he was getting madder and madder till Mokuba thought that his brother's head would blow up.

"What do you mean you can't release any more information right now, do you understand who you're talking to? I'm Seto Kaiba" then the line went dead and Seto slammed down the receiver and he stood there and Mokuba could have sworn that he saw smoke coming out of his brother's ears.

"That bastard cut me off!" Seto yelled. Then he picked up the phone and he called Roland and said "someone killed Joey's father last night and now he's missing, would you please try to find out what is happening?"

Roland was shocked to hear that Hank was dead and when he heard the fear in Seto's voice he said "I'll see what I can do and then I'll get back to you."

Seto had a tear roll down his face and he said "thanks Roland" and he hung up the phone.

He looked at his brother and said "I'll have Greg drive us to school; I have to do something to keep myself from falling apart."

On the way to school, Seto's phone rang and he saw that it was Yugi calling. "Kaiba here, what do you want Yugi?"

"Seto have you heard about Joey?" Yugi asked him.

"Yes, we saw the report on television and I've got Roland trying to find out what he can about Joey's disappearance." He said.

There was silence on the other end and then Seto said "I'll let you know if we get anything at all about Joey."

Yugi said "thanks Seto."

Yugi turned to the others and said "Seto is having Roland try to find out where Joey is."

Tea was softly crying on Dukes shoulder and then Tristan said "I'm glad that someone is trying to find Joey, I don't think that the Police are doing a damn thing."

In a way Tristan was right, it was someone on the Police force behind this. Why? To find out please continue reading…….

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

In a dark room in some place Joey opened his eyes and groaned. Damn my head hurts. Then it started coming back to him. The sounds of someone fighting and when he got up there were two men and they were beating his father up and when he went to help, he was struck from behind and he went down.

"Where are they?" One man yelled at Hank.

"Somewhere where you'll never find them and when they are discovered all of you will go to prison for the rest of your lives." Hank spat at him.

That only made the man all the madder and he said "if you don't tell me where the tapes are I'll do to your son what we did to those boys, and you know that I will." He said.

Hank tried to fight back but his arm was broken and he was sure that a couple of his ribs were either cracker or broken because it was hard to breathe so he said "touch him and I'll kill every last one of you bastards."

Then the door opened and in walked a man in a Police Officers Uniform and he asked "has he talked yet?"

"No and I won't tell you ever!!" Hank yelled. Well that was the wrong thing to say, because the man took out another revolver and shot Hank in the head and blew his brains all over the couch behind him. "Take the kid, maybe he knows where his old man put the tapes." Then he walked out of the house and got into his cruiser and drove off.

Joey touched the spot on the back of his head and found a big knot and then he slowly bowed his head and said "dad what is going on? What the hell did they want?" He didn't know that his father was dead and wouldn't find out for a few days.

Then the door opened and in walked one to the men Joey remembered from his house and the man asked "did your father give you a video tape of some kind to keep for him?"

Joey looked at the man and he said "what kind of tape and why would you want it if it were my dads?"

The man walked over to Joey and grabbed his hair and brought him off the bed and held him as his toes barely touched the floor and said "I'm not playing games, where the hell is the tape?"

Joey tried not to cry out in pain but it was real hard and then he said "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, I have no damn tapes of any kind!"

The man then threw Joey onto the bed and he bounced and hit the floor hard and then the man said "you better think twice about telling me the truth because next time I won't be so nice." and then the left the room and Joey heard the sound of the door locking.

Joey thought to himself "if he was being nice then I'd hate to see when he is really pissed off." He got up off the floor and rubbed the top of his head and he was even more confused then before. What the hell was on that tape that they wanted it so damn bad?

Back in the main part of the house Bart sat down and took a swig of his beer and turned to his partner and said "I don't think that the kid knows about the tape and we might have killed the only person who did."

Larry then said "well don't let Luke hear you talk like that or he just might blow your brains all over the place."

Just then the phone rang and when Bart answered it he heard Luke's voice say "has the kid talked yet?"

Bart told him "no he says that he doesn't know anything about some tape. What if we're wrong and he doesn't really know?"

There was silence on the other end and Bart knew that he had crossed that line and then Luke said "I don't care what you have to do, just get him to tell you where that damn tape is or I'll kill you myself, is that understood?"

Bart swallowed and then he said "loud and clear boss. We'll get him to tell us what we want to hear."

The door opened and in walked two men and they didn't look like they wanted to play a game of cards, and then the tall one said "we'll give you two minutes to tell us what we want to know and if you don't well then we are going to have to persuade you to talk."

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...Roland starts to unweave the mystery of Hank's death...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When Seto had called and asked Roland "to please try to find out what had happened at the Wheeler's and where Joey was" he heard the sorrow in Seto's voice and he knew that there was an undertone there saying that he had feelings for Joey yet hadn't told him and he wanted to do tell him so badly that it was eating at his very soul.

Roland did what anyone would do; he called in a few big favors and got the ball rolling. He knew that it had to be something big because of the way the Police had handled the investigation with such secrecy and utmost precaution.

Roland called someone who he knew he could count on and this man could find out anything about anyone without getting caught. His nickname was Digger and that's what he did, he dug into a person's background even if he was protected by our government.

When Digger got the call from his cousin he knew that it had to be really important because Roland had only asked him to do this one other time and that was over fifteen years ago.

When Roland told him what the situation was, he started compiling information and soon had enough to begin a world wide search and told Roland "it'll take me about five days to have what you need."

Roland thanked him and then he said "contact me through our private channel don't want anyone to find out what we're doing in case they have ways of detecting things going on."

Digger understood since his whole life had been doing things like this since the death of his own parents by the hands of a Foreign County.

He had a knack for using a computer and hacking into files that were consider classified and considered impenetrable yet Digger could get inside them without breaking a sweat.

As he was doing his thing he came upon something that seemed very out of place and when he opened the package he found something that made him sick to his stomach.

There were records where certain Policeman on the Domino Police Force who was making young men submit to letting the men have sex with them in exchange to not receiving tickets that would get them into lots of trouble.

There was a rider and it said "Luke made us tape the rapes and we had to replace our dash cam tapes before we returned the cruiser at the end of our shifts."

Now he had one name "Luke" all he had to do was put a last name and a face to the man and then Roland would have one piece of the puzzle. Digger kept up his searching and he finally stopped at midnight to get some sleep, then he would start once again tomorrow.

Joey sat there thinking about what that man had said and he got scared shitless because the tone of the man's voice told him that whatever they were going to do to him would be something very painful and could he withstand the abuse before falling completely apart? What would his dad do? All he could do was wait till the men came back into the room.

Then the door opened and the two men walked in and the one man who was larger then the other one asked "have you decided to tell us what we want to know?"

Joey closed his eyes and then he said "how can I tell you something that I don't know."

The shorter of the two men walked over to Joey and using his fist he hit Joey in the face and it broke his nose and loosened two of his feet and blood splatter all over Joey's face and shit. Then he said "are you going to talk now?"

All Joey could do was shake his head no, and then the other man walked over to him and hit him in the stomach with his fist and it felt like something burst inside of Joey and he started coughing up blood and then he fainted and laid there in his own blood and they walked out of the room to wait for him to either wake up or they'd find him dead in the morning.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

The more that information that Digger found the angrier he was till he almost slammed his fist into the screen of his computer. He discovered that for the last five years rouge cops had been forcing young men to have sexual relations with dirty cops and the names just continued to be uncovered. Digger still couldn't find out who the one cop was that started this disgusting depravity on the young men, but when he did he would make damn sure that the man found out what it felt like to have something rammed up his ass.

When Joey finally came to he felt like shit and as he tried to sit up his guts felt like someone had tried to remove them for his body through his mouth. He finally sat up and directly beside him was a bucket of water and some cloths and a note that read "clean up if you're still alive and this time make damn sure that you have something to tell us or well I guess you like pain because there will be more if you refuse to talk."

Joey took one of the cloths and dipped it in the water and wiped the blood from around his mouth and then he began to wipe it from his body trying not to cause too much pain. He still didn't have any idea what the hell they were talking about when they asked him about some video tape, and why was it so important that they get it back even if it meant hurting or killing me.

Joey had wiped as much of the blood off and the water in the bucket had turned bloody and then the door opened and the men walked back into the room and Joey thought to himself "round three coming up."

The shortest of the men walked over to Joey and he said "now that you've washed up, will you tell us what we want to hear or do you really enjoy getting the hell beat out of you?"

Joey wanted to say something like "go to hell or up your ass" but he decided against it and just sat there looking at the men and then he did say "first I want to know where my dad is and then I'll talk."

The tallest of the men started laughing and he said "well lets see, part of him was on the couch and the rest of him was on the floor. Your father decided to play stupid just like you're doing and his brains were blown through the back of his head. Now if you don't want that to happen to you then you better start talking."

Joey's eyes began to tear up. His dad was dead and these men did it to him over some damn tape and well if they did it to him why don't they just do it to me. Joey then said "my dad has a safety deposit box at the bank in town but I don't know where he keeps the key."

The tallest of the men knew that the kid was telling the truth but he still needed to be taught a lesson for keeping this information from then so he looked at the other man who grabbed Joey and held him while the tall man took a small baseball bat and hit Joey's right arm till he heard it snap and then he stopped.

Joey was screaming from the pain and the sight of the bone protruding through the skin was sickening and then they just walked out of the room and left Joey laying on the floor trying to hold his arm so that it didn't hurt so much. All Joey remembered was hearing the door slam shut and then he passed out again.

Digger called Roland and said "meet me at the usual place and make damn sure that you're not followed." When Roland got there Digger showed him what he had uncovered and it was all Roland could do not to get sick. "I still haven't found out who the man in charge is but I'll keep digging till I do. All I know is that someone by the name of Luke Thornton devised a way of taking the tape from the dash cams of the cruisers and transfer it to other tapes and then replace them with blank tapes so that when the cruisers are returned at the end of the officers shifts there is nothing on them.

Roland sat there and then he said "what if Hank Wheeler found this out and he somehow got hold of that master tape and was going to turn it into the authorities that might be why he was killed and Joey was taken hostage because they think that his dad told him about the tape."

Digger whistled through his teeth and he said "that kid could be in a lot of trouble because these men are getting desperate and will do anything to get that tape back."

Roland then said "can you get me a list of all the police on the Domino Police Department?"

Digger's fingers flew across the keyboard and then he said "got it, and then he made a copy and gave it to Roland. Why do you need that for?" Digger asked him.

A friend of mine knows everyone at the Department and I know if I run that name by him he'll be able to tell me who he really is." So Roland took the list and thanked Digger and said "please keep digging and let me know if you find anything else." Then he shook Digger's hand and left to go talk to Solomon Motou.

Luke called Larry and wanted to know if the kid has talked yet?"

Larry told him "he says that his dad has a safety deposit box at the bank but doesn't know where his dad keeps the key."

Luke wanted to strangle those two but instead he said "make him talk and I don't give a damn what you have to do just get him to talk!"

Then Larry heard the sound of Luke slamming down the phone. "He's getting really impatient and if we don't get that kid to talk then I'm afraid that he just might kill us and that isn't going to happen to me, lets go and make that little shit to talk and talk now!"

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Yugi, Yami and the others were at the Game Shop and they were all worried about where Joey was and if he was hurt. The door of the Games Shop opened and in walked Seto, Mokuba and Roland. Solomon saw the look on Roland's face and knew that it wasn't good.

Yugi ran over to Seto and said "have you heard anything about Joey?"

Tears filled Seto's eyes and he shook his head no and then Roland said "I have to talk to Solomon about something then we can go home." Seto nodded and he and Mokuba went into the room with the others and they sat down and talked about Joey.

Solomon and Roland went into another room and as Solomon closed and locked the door he said "is this about Joseph?"

Roland nodded and then he handed Solomon a piece of paper and when Solomon looked at it he said "these is a list of all the Officers on the Domino Police Force, why are you showing it to me?"

Roland then told him what Digger had found and Solomon turned white and had to sit down and when Roland mentioned the name of Luke Thornton, Solomon did a double take and he said "he's the Division Captain for this part of Domino and the men under him patrol this area regularly, why is his name on this list?"

When Roland was through telling Solomon he was so utterly disgusted that he wanted to find that man and kill him. "Alright, I recognize several of the men on this list and they are all the men who work with Luke." Solomon told him.

Then Roland said "Digger found some evidence about some kind of video tape that is missing and these men here are looking for it and I think that Joey's dad knew about the tape and that's why he was killed. If they think that Joey knows about the tape they will do anything to get that tape back and I have to find him before anything can happen to him."

Solomon then circled the names of the men who were often with Luke and handed the list back to Roland and he said "one of these men will know what is going on, but be careful because Luke is one mean bastard and he has been known to shot someone just because he looked at him wrong and for some reason he has never been reprimanded for anything that he has done."

Roland shook hands with Solomon and then he said "we never talked about this and you don't know anything." Solomon went over and unlocked the door and they walked back to where the others were and Roland said "let's go home."

Seto nodded and then he whispered to Yami "you're right I do care for Joey and I will find him and tell him how I feel." Yami put his had on Seto's shoulder and told him "if you need any help, just call and we'll come together and help anyway we can." Then Seto and Mokie went with Roland and they went home.

Joey came to and his arm was throbbing and he whimpered and gentle moved it so he could sit up and he thought to himself "how much more can I take and what the hell did my dad get himself and no me into?"

The door opened and Larry and Bart came striding in and as they stood over him Bart then asked "have you remembered where the damn key is?"

Joey took a deep breath and made his mind go a blank as he could and he said "I never knew where he had the key, all I know is that he told me a week ago about the box and I still never knew why he told me at all."

Then Larry looked at Bart and nodded his head and he grabbed Joey and pinned him down on the bed and he whispered "have you ever thought what it would feel like if a man screwed you up your ass?"

Joey tried to get away but the pain in his arm prevented him and then they were ripping his pants and shorts off and he heard the sound of a zipper being unzipped and then hands forced his buttocks apart and then the worse kind of pain, Larry had rammed his member into Joey anus and it felt like he was being ripped apart and the tears ran down his face as Larry push in and out of Joey and the sounds of his grunting and then the feeling of Larry shooting his seed into Joey was the ultimate shame that anyone could feel as they were being raped.

Larry pulled out of Joey and said "damn he was so tight that it nearly blew my mind, he was a virgin and I haven't ever had a virgin before and it's such a great experience.

Joey laid there wanting to die. He couldn't get the sound of that bastard out of his mind as he screwed him and because he was to damn weak he couldn't stop it from happening. Now he knew that from now on nothing they could do to him would be worse then what just happened to him. He closed his eyes and prayed to God to allow him to die.

Solomon stood looking at the boys in his room and thought "they could have been any of those poor boys that those bastard raped." Yami came over to him and he asked "what's wrong?"

Solomon tried to smile and say nothing, but the tears in his eyes betrayed him and he just shook his head and tried to walk away, but Yami stopped him and said "if you don't tell me then I'll go talk to Roland."

Solomon then whispered "Roland thinks that Joseph is in real danger from some rouge cops and that if they don't find him they could kill him."

Yami's eyes started turning blood red, something that Solomon had never seen him do before and he yell "Yugi, get in here now!!!"

Yugi and the others ran to where Solomon was and when they saw Yami's eyes, Yugi walked over to him and softly said "Yami, what's causing this?"

Even in his outraged mood he said "abiou it's Joey, he's in real danger and I have to find him before he dies."

All the others just stood there and then Yugi said "if it is this bad we can't say anything that has happened here or not only will Joey's life be in danger so will ours."

Everyone said "we haven't see or heard anything at all." Yugi smiled and said "thanks" and then he turned to his grandpa and said call Ishizu and tell her that Yami needs to talk to both Marik and Bakura and that it is "The Pharaoh is calling" and they'll know what it means."

Solomon looked at all of the kids he considered his "grandkids" and he couldn't of been anymore proud of them as he was this day. Then all of a sudden there was a strange feeling in the air and then Marik and Bakura appeared and they said "what's the problem?"

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Solomon and the others left Yami alone to tell Bakura and Marik what was going on and all you could hear was growl and cussing like the others have never heard and then Yami called out to Solomon, "and he went to see what he wanted, he found three very angry men and all Yami said was "we need the names of the cops who know Luke, and we need them now!"

After he wrote them down and gave the list to Yami they disappeared and Solomon rubbed his hands up and down his arms to fend off the feeling of dread.

Digger finally found out some more things and when he contacted Roland and told him, Roland said "I'll be right there.

The sound of someone opening the door of the Game Shop prompted Solomon to go see who it was and the Postman said "hello Sol, got a registered letter here for you."

Solomon signed for it and when the Postman left he opened it and inside he found a letter from Hank Wheeler along with a key, the key a safety deposit box, and the letter read:

Solomon, please take care of this key and if anything should happed to me go to the bank and use this key and take what is inside and give it to the proper authorities except don't give it to the Domino Police. Make sure that no ones knows that you have the key. If you're reading this then I'm probably dead and it's due to what's on this tape. Make sure that Joey's taken care of."

Hank

Solomon almost hit the floor and he grabbed the phone and then he said to himself "what if they've tapped my phone and he then called for Yugi.

Yugi came to see what his grandfather needed and by the look on his face he knew that it was something really important. "Yugi, please contact Yami and tell him that I need them back here and now!"

Yugi didn't bother to ask why he just contacted Yami through their mind link "Yami, grandpa needs you all to come back, it's really important."

Then all of a sudden they appeared and Solomon showed Yami the letter and he then said "we need to contact Roland about this, I can't go into the bank but Seto could without raising any suspicion as to why he's there."

Yami then said "I'll be right back" and Marik and Bakura stayed behind with Solomon. And it was a good thing too, because he got a visit from two of Domino's Policemen and they wanted to know why he got a registered letter in the mail?"

Bakura came up behind Solomon and he said "that's none of you business now is it?"

One of the cops and man by the name of Floyd stepped closer to Solomon and started to touch the man when all of a sudden he fell to his knees screaming "there's something inside my head and it's eating my brain."

His partner went to find out what was wrong and when he drew his pistol he too started screaming and then with a wave of his hand, Bakura said "something in Egyptian and the men disappeared."

Solomon knew what was said from studying years with Professor Hawkins exactly what Bakura had said and all he could say was "thanks." Bakura nodded and he went back to where Marik was and sat down to wait for Yami's return.

Yami appeared inside of the Manor right in front of Roland and nearly gave the man a heart attack and he said "Solomon received a register letter from Joey's dad and inside was a key for a safety deposit box, Solomon said that only Seto could get inside the bank without raising any suspicion."

Just then Seto was walking by and he heard the conversation and walked over to Roland and he said "I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Yami handed the key to Seto along with the letter which had the number of what box the key belonged to and as Roland "called for the car, he thanked Yami for his help" and Yami looked at him and he said "oh, you're not going alone, I'm going with you."

Yami contacted Yugi through their link and said "tell Bakura and Marik that I'm going with Roland and Seto to the bank and asked them to stay there till I get back." Then the link was broken and Yugi went to tell Bakura what Yami said. He nodded that he understood and they sat there waiting.

Joey had rolled into a fetal position the best he could with his arm broken and he prayed for death. He didn't want to remember any of the hell that had happened to him and he just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. Then the sound of the door opening up cause him to start to shake uncontrollably and tears ran down his cheeks as he heard the footsteps of the men as they came back into the room.

Luke stood there looking down on the body of Wheeler's son and he grabbed hold of Joey's hair and forced him to his feet and as he stared into his eyes, Joey could of sworn he was looking at the devil himself. Luke then said "alright we're through playing games, where is that key and you'd better not say you don't know of I swear I'll start breaking you other arm and your legs and I won't stop till I've broken every bone in your body."

Joey just stared into his eyes and he said "I don't know where the damn key was and if I did I wouldn't tell you. You're the one who killed my dad and I'd rather see you in hell first."

Luke started laughing and then he threw Joey back on the bed jarring his already broken arm and he yelped out in pain and Luke said "give it to me now!"

Larry handed Luke a golf club and without even blinking Luke swung the club and hit Joey's left leg and broke his left knee and as Joey screamed out in pain he proceeded to hit his right knee and as Joey screamed out he also fainted.

Luke then turned to Larry and Bart and said "when he wakes let me know, I want to see his face when I break a few more bones." And then he left. Then men just looked at each other and Bart said "he's gone out of his mind, and if he's not stopped who knows what else he's capably of doing."

Seto, Roland and Yami walked inside the room and the woman gave Seto the duplicate key to the one he had an she left them alone. When Seto opened the door and pulled out the box, Roland opened it and inside they found the video tape that costs Hank Wheeler's death and for all they knew Joey was already dead too. As they started to leave the bank, Yami got some strange image inside his head and as he fell to his knees he mumbled something like "Joey needs help now."

Seto helped him to his feet and Yami then said "I know where Joey is and I have to contact the others." Yami then contacted Yugi and told him "tell Bakura and Marik to meet me at the old Murphy Place and tell them it's time to have a little fun."

Shivers ran down Yugi's spine when Yami said that and as he related the message to Bakura and Marik they both smiled and their Sennen Eye started glowing and they both said "now to have a little fun" and then they were gone.

Seto looked at Yami and he said "I want to come with you, I have to make sure that Joey's alright. God, Yami if they've killed him I'll go out of my damn mind"

Yami place his hand on Seto's shoulder and looked at Roland "get that to the proper people and we'll see to the rest." Then he and Seto were gone.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

After they left Roland looked down at the video tape and then he remembered Solomon and the others at the Game Shop and he started getting really worried, so he got into the car and told Jessie "get back to the Game Shop as fast as you can."

When he was inside the Shop he turned to Solomon and asked "do you have any guns here to protect yourself and the kids?"

Solomon nodded and the he said "I have two shot guns and three pistols."

Roland called to Jessie and said "you and Darrell get in here fast." When the two men came into the Shop Roland said "listen I want you both to help protect Mr. Motou and the kids with your lives and I have to go see about Mokuba."

Roland drove back to the Manor and as he drove he called to Benny who was the head of Security and said "double the guards around the Manor and Benny make damn sure that Mokie is safe. I'll be there in two minutes and will explain when I get there." Then Roland called Digger and said "can you get to the Manor? I have something for you to do."

Digger knew that something was terribly wrong and he told Roland "I'll see you there." Roland had this terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was going down and going down fast.

Luke was scared because he couldn't get the two Officers to respond that he sent to the Game Shop. He felt like things were closing in around him and he had to get back to the Murphy place and do away with the Wheeler kid and Larry and Bart so that no one would know what the hell he had been doing. He raced across town coming to a halt outside the place and as he walked inside something was wrong, he felt it.

Larry had gone to see how that kid was so that he could call Luke, but when he got near the bed the sight frightened the hell out of him. Joey's lifeless body laid there with his limbs twisted in such horrible directions as if he was trying to will himself to move. There was blood everywhere from him moving and the bones breaking through the skin. Larry nearly threw up from the sight and then he felt it, the air in that place was different for some reason and then he saw them; they looked three avenging warriors walking through the mist towards him. Larry tried to run back to Bart but his legs wouldn't move.

The sight of Joey's twisted body nearly made the Seto cry out in pain, but Yami used his powers to keep Seto quiet. As they approached the bed where Joey laid the saw a man and he was scared shitless and as they got nearer to him he cried out "please don't hurt me."

Bakura started laughing as he said "don't hurt you look what you did to him."

Larry actually pissed his pants he was that scared and he tried to beg them to leave him alone, when he heard Bart call out "Larry, what's taking you so damn long?"

He tried to scream out but something was preventing from doing so and all he could do was to stand there and watch as Bart got nearer to where he stood and then Bart saw them and he turned around and took two steps and then he stopped and just stood there. Marik the said in the most evil voice either of them had ever heard "well what do we have here; I think that they are the ones who did this to Joey, what do you both think?"

Bakura and Yami walked over to where Marik stood and their eyes were blood red and Larry could of sworn that he saw something moving inside their eyes. He couldn't talk all he could do was whimper and tears ran down his face. "Look at that, he's crying. I wonder how often Joey must of cried for them to leave him alone and they didn't. I wonder what we should do to them." Bakura said.

Seto stood in the shadows and all he could do was to watch this take place when all he wanted to do was go see if Joey was alive. Then all of a sudden Marik started saying some kind of chant and there was a very bright bolt of light and when the light was gone, so was Marik, Bakura and those two men. Yami said "they've gone to have some fun in the Shadow Realm with the men, but they'll be back soon. Then Yami got deathly quiet and said "we've got a visitor and he's not very happy."

Bakura and Marik took both Larry and Bart to the Shadow Realm where they called forth the most disgusting and vile creatures that they could to come and have fun with Larry and Bart.

One by one the creatures crept, crawled and some even walked towards where the two men were standing and then as they screamed and screamed, the creatures torn their bodies apart and started eating them alive.

As the men screamed for someone to help them all that Bakura and Marik did was laugh and laugh till they had tears running down their faces knowing the hell that Joey had endured because of these two and someone else and if they ever got their hands on that third man, well there would be rivers of blood flowing through the Shadow Realm for the first time in centuries.

As Roland got inside the Manor, he found Digger was already there and he said "what's the emergency?"

Roland motioned for him to follow him to the den and when he closed and locked the door, Roland said "I need several copies of this tape, and believe me when I say that what's on it isn't for the faint of heart."

Digger held out his hand and walked over to where the video equipment was and he started making a copy of the tape and as he did so he saw what was on it and he nearly lost his cookies several times. This is the reason that Hank Wheeler died?" he asked Roland.

Roland nodded his head and said "the same reason why Joey was taken by force to get him to tell them where that damn tape was."

After Digger was done he handed them back to Roland who said "take one and hide it somewhere please. I have to find someone who can be trusted to show this tape to so that the cops responsible will pay for what they did."

Digger then said "I know just the person to talk to." He took out his cell phone and dialed and then he said "we need to have a meeting with you as soon as possible."

Then he hung up the phone and looked at Roland and said "you have a meeting with the Mayor tomorrow morning at nine o'clock." Roland smiled and said "thanks." The Mayor was Diggers older brother and they both had always fought to make Domino a safe place to live.

When Luke entered the building something was wrong terribly wrong.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...Luke gets what's coming to him...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

As Luke walked into the building something wasn't right. He called out "Larry, Bart where the hell are you two?" He waited for an answer but none came.

He pulled out his service pistol and checked to make sure that the clip was full and then he put it back into the pistol and carefully walked from room to room, still nothing.

To hell with this, if those idiots ran off then I'll find them easily enough and kill them but for now I have to make damn sure that that Wheeler kid is dead and his body disposed of and then there won't be any evidence at all.

He quietly opened the door to where they had Joey kept and as he walked over to his body he looked as if he were already dead. Luke poked at his body but nothing no response at all.

Luke the thought to himself well now my job is done and when he put away his pistol and started to try to pick Joey's body up he heard from behind him the most menacing and frightening voice and it said "touch him and you'll wish that you were never born!"

Luke spun around and there behind him were three figures and they looked like some kind of mystical being, not really there but there all the same.

Luke tried to get his pistol out of the holster and then he heard one of the figures shout "Mind Crush!" and he collapsed onto the hard floor and then Bakura and Marik went over to the body and laughing hysterically they picked up the body and took it to the Shadow Realm and restored his soul to his body and then they had some fun.

Calling upon the same creatures that disposed of Larry and Bart they stood and watched as Luke tried to get away for the creatures and then he would scream as one to the creatures ripped off his right arm and ate it right in front of him.

Luke didn't know what the hell to do and that's when Marik said "that's right you're in the bowls of hell and this is where you will stay for all eternity that is your sentence for hurting our friend."

They wanted to stay and witness his death but they both knew that they were needed back at the building to assist in getting Joey's broken body to the hospital.

Seto was finally released by Yami and as he ran over to where Joey was he fell to his knees and sobbed "Yami please tell me that he is still alive."

Yami looked down into the tear filled eyes of Seto and he said "right now it could go either way. Joey has retreated into his own mind to get away from the pain and maybe with time and some help from Ishizu and Shadi we just might be able to reach him and get him to come back to the living. His body is so badly broken and it will take time for it to heal and that's one reason he's decided to leave this world for a while."

Seto then heard the sounds of sirens and Roland burst into the room and ran over to where Seto was beside Joey's body and he turned to Yami, Bakura and Marik and asked "are they gone?"

Yami nodded his head and then the Paramedics delicately placed Joey's broken body on the gurney and hurried to the waiting Ambulance and then they sped off for the Hospital at Kaiba Corp.

Seto sat there and he said "if he dies I don't know what the hell I will do."

Marik then approached him and said "Seto you must believe that Joey will want to come back to us or we'll lose him forever. It will be your love that will give him the strength to want to live again."

Bakura then said "we have to go talk to Ishizu and Shadi and see if they can help Joey at all."

Then the three of them left Seto and Roland alone in that horrible place. Roland then helped Seto to his feet and he said "let's get over to the hospital and pray that Joey can be helped."

The doctors who were treating Joey couldn't believe that anyone could of lived through that kind of pain. They had to do four different surgery's in order to set his arms and make sure that his knees were going to heal properly. All along they checked his vitals and found that they were real good and that puzzled them too.

Roland went to call Solomon and told him "it's over and Joey's here at the hospital. They broke both his arms and knees and Sol, he's gone inside himself to get away from the intense pain. Seto is falling apart and I don't know what the hell to do."

Roland was crying uncontrollable and it tore at Solomon's heart to here this man who had been through so much and now he was dissolving into nothing because he doesn't know how to help Seto and Joey.

Solomon then said "I'll tell the kids and then I'm coming over and together we will try to figure out someway to bring Joey back to us."

Roland wiped his face and took a deep breath and said "thanks old friend, I could us someone to help me."

Solomon walked into the other room and said "they found Joey, but he's in a lot of pain and now he's gone away from us and we have to figure way to bring him back."

Tea started crying and Tristan put his arm around her and then she took a deep breath and started saying:

The Lord's Prayer

Our Father who art in Heaven,  
Hallowed be Thy Name.  
Thy Kingdom come, Thy Will be done,  
On earth as it is in Heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread,  
And forgive us our trespasses (debts) as we forgive those who trespass against us (our debtors).  
And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.  
For thine is the Kingdom and the Power and the Glory forever. Amen.

Everyone closed their eyes and said it with her and tears ran down each of their faces and they felt the words deep in their hearts and each of them sent their love to Joey so that he would get strong enough and would want to come home.

As Solomon looked around the room at each of them he heart burst with such pride because each of them were sending their love to Joey and he sent his too.

In the hospital room where Joey's body was, he had heard voices and they were sending him love and strength to give him the courage to come back and wake up and find himself back in the arms of all of his friends and especially Seto's arms.

But he was still to afraid of doing that and but he wanted to come back but was scared of those men the ones who did this to him. Not knowing that they were all dead he refused to come back, what if it were a trick to make him talk and then to torture him some more, no he wouldn't come back.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh.

Chapter Nine

Ishizu was brought to tears as she listened to what Yami said and Shadi held her in his arms and then he said "we will try, but it will be entirely up to Joseph if he comes back."

Shadi then said "we will meet you at the Hospital and then we will attempt to reach into the tormented mind of Joseph."

Yami, Bakura and Marik went to talk to Solomon and they told him what Shadi said and Solomon started to faint and it was Bakura who picked him up and carried him and gently sat him on the couch and then he whispered "they will bring him home."

Yami then said "I have to go check on Seto" and he left to discover how Seto was doing.

He talked to Roland who told him "Seto is in really bad condition and I'm so worried about him, he is in love with Joey and never got the nerve to tell him and he really needs to" he couldn't go on because he was starting to cry.

Yami put his arm around him and he softly said "I will tell Ishizu about this and she can let Joey know of Seto's love and who knows that might be enough to make him come back just so that they can be together."

Inside Joey's poor tormented mind he had retreated to a place where there was no pain and he didn't have to be afraid ever again. This place resembled some mystical land where there was flowers everywhere and the sounds coming from the animals were soothing and Joey could sit for hours and forget the horrors that he had gone through.

When Ishizu and Shadi first entered Joey's mind they were disorientated and it seemed like something was trying to prevent them for going further, but Ishizu used her beautiful voice to get them through the barrier that had been constructed around that part of Joey's mind and they walked down a road till they came upon a door and the feeling of extreme horror coming from inside that door would of frightened the strongest of men, but Shadi kissed Ishizu and he dissolved into a mist and floated under the door. There he found the Joey that had been tortured and had his body broken and he laid in a fetal ball whimpering and tears ran down his face.

Shadi approached that Joey and softly said "you will not fear me, for I have come to bring you comfort and ease your pain." This frightened Joey looked at Shadi and reached out his shaking hand and said "please make the pain go away and bring me some peace."

Shadi touched this poor souls head and said a healing chant and soon the darkness disappeared and the door opened and he and that Joey walked out of the room and Ishizu then said "we have to go see your other self and try to bring you both together and then we can help you both heal and then you can become whole and come home to the ones who love you."

They walked down the road and soon they came upon another door and as it opened it revealed a place that was full of light and sounds that brought a soothing feeling to a hurt soul and the Joey that was with them he smiled and said "I know where he is" and he walked off with Shadi and Ishizu following.

Off in the distance they saw the other Joey and he was sitting under a tree smiling and he seemed to be talking to someone but they couldn't see anyone there. The Joey with them approached the Joey under the tree and he said "hey, what's up?"

The Joey under the tree smiled and wave to them and said "come and sit down and rest for awhile." Then he looked at his reflection and said "where did you come from?"

The Joey from the other room touched his reflection and said "from that room down the road, and these people helped me get better and they want to do the same for you."

This Joey looked at both Shadi and Ishizu and he said "how can I get better when I'm sitting here in this beautiful meadow?"

Shadi the told him "you have to emerge with your reflection and become one and by doing that you will be able to begin to heal and it is our hope that you will want to come back to the world that you left behind. There are so many people who love you and want you to come back to them, especially Seto Kaiba he loves you Joey and if you will come home he wants to tell you how he feels."

Joey sitting on the ground and approached the reflection of himself and he said "if I go back will those men hurt me anymore?"

Ishizu smiled at him and she touched the side of his face and said "those men have all been dealt with and they can never hurt you ever again, this I promise." Joey smiled at her and then he looked at his reflection and said "lets go home."

Then there was a flash of bright light and Shadi and Ishizu were returned to their bodies and Yami looked down at Joey who had just opened his eyes and he said "it's good to come home."

Everyone in the room smiled and they wanted to shout out but they knew that would bring in the Security men so they just all held hands and as Shadi on one side of the bed and Ishizu on the other they took hold of Joey's hands and Ishizu began a chant to express their happiness that now Joey was on his way to becoming whole again.

Joey looked at Yami and said "please bring Seto here; I have to talk to him before I talk to anyone else." Yami smiled an touched his head and then he dissolved and was gone.

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

When Yami had gone to tell Seto that Joey was awake and wanted to talk to him Seto fell to the floor and cried tears of thankfulness and happiness. He looked up at Roland who had been his rock through all of this and softly said "what do I say, how do I tell him what he means to me?"

Roland walked over and helped Seto to his feet and he wiped away the tears and told him "you just have to tell him what is in your heart and who knows you just might be surprised when he tells you that he feels the same. Just give him time to get use to the idea and then love him with all your heart and you'll both be alright."

Seto held onto Roland and then he turned to Yami and he said "thank you and the others for making those monsters know what hell Joey had gone through and please tell everyone that I'm so proud to call all of you my friends."

Yami walked over to Seto and he said "go, go and see Joey and my Ra bless both of you with years of happiness." Seto held out his hand and Yami smiled and pulled Seto into his embrace and said "give Joey our love." Then he disappeared and Roland said "go tell Mokie that Joey is awake and then come back here and I'll drive all of us to the Hospital."

Seto stood outside the Hospital door where Joey was and he took a deep breath and he raised a shaking hand and pushed he door open and walked in. He walked over to the bed where Joey laid and softly he said "Joey" and he stood there waiting for Joey to open his eyes.

Joey slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at Seto and said "I love you too."

Seto had tears running down his face and he touched the side of Joey's face and whispered "it's good to have you back with us."

Joey then said "they hurt me awfully and my body is so badly messed up. The doctors said that I may never walk right again because of the damage done to my knees." Tears were running down Joey's face as he told Seto this.

Seto lowered the rail and carefully sat down next to him and he said "listen we can get through this together so stop worrying and just concentrate on getting stronger and when you are released you're coming home to live with us."

Then Joey said what was so damn hard to say "those bastards raped me and really screwed me royally and I don't think that I will ever get over that, how can you want to love someone who has been damaged the way that I have been?"

Seto very gently took his hand in his and then he said "listen to me. I haven't told this to anyone but Gozoboro used me as his own fuck toy for years and it really messed up my mind.

Roland found out and killed that bastard and after years of therapy I finally began to realize that I wasn't damaged goods as some would say that I was Seto Kaiba a human being and someone who could hold his head high and I never let anyone make me feel differently, and Joey you are worth so much to all of us especially to me. We will show the world who we are and never look back and be afraid of holding our heads high and walking together tall and proud."

Joey then touched the side of Seto's face and he whispered "will you please help me get through this?"

Seto leaned over and kissed Joey on the lips and said "yes, together we can over come this and I will make you realize that you are the most important thing in my life."

Then the held onto each other and tears ran down their faces for all the hell they each had been made to endure and in the back of Joey's mind he knew that he had now found his avenging angel who would help keep the demons at bay and he wouldn't ever have nightmares again.

It took years for Joey to get over what had happened to him, and it was Seto who stood strong and tall beside him ready to fight off any dreams or thoughts that would make Joey afraid and they married and lived together and with the help of their friends they smiled and laughed and lived very long and happy lives together.

THE END………………

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, TheFemalePharaoh who are two very special people who read and review my stories and I want to personally thank them. I want to also thank sherabo, emochick131 for reading and reviewing this story...


End file.
